It Doesn't Matter
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Sometimes life is hard, it can beat you down several times. But Lincoln loud isn't gonna stop smiling because of it.
1. Don't cry, so what?

"Yawwwnnnn" A young boy woke up. The boy had emerald green eyes, bucket tooth, freckles and snow white hair. He was only on his underwear. His name was Lincoln Loud.

He looked around to check the date and noticed it was monday.

"Well, today's a school day, better get ready" Lincoln said, not annoyed with that

in the slightest. He proceeded to get dressed, putting on blue jeans, white shoes with red stripes, and an orange polo.

He then went to pick up a stuffed rabbit that was on his bed, the rabbit's head looked like it had been reattached.

"Well bun-bun, I'm going off to school so watch our headquarters while I'm gone, okay?" He said to his stuffed rabbit. He was aware that it couldn't hear him or do anything, but he liked to pretend that it could.

"That's what I wanted to hear buddy, see ya later" He finished his backpack, let the rabbit on the bed and decided to go to the bathroom.

As soon as he opened the door, he got splashed by water.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" That was what the girl that presumably set up the prank let out. She had brown hair that she kept together in a ponytail, dental brackets and chipped tooth. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a pink flower in her chest, a yellow skirt with matching yellow socks and brown shoes. Her name was Luan Loud.

The white haired boy just shrugged that off and continued his march to the bathroom, that was annoying but it was unimportant, not worth getting upset over. Luan stopped laughing upon seeing that she hadn't got a reaction out of the boy… like always.

There was a line for the bathroom like always, so Lincoln just waited there for his turn, occasionally he would receive glares from his siblings but he simply pay no mind to them.

As Lynn came out of the bathroom, she shoved her brother out of the way, Lincoln shrugged at this and proceeded to get his turn in the bathroom. There he proceeded to clean himself off because of Luan's water bucket prank and do his necessities. As he did, he began to think about why his sisters where acting hostile, he thought it was because of that humiliating video he used to try and win a trophy, though he did an humiliating video of himself to make up for it. It worked since it managed to get the attention off his sisters and onto himself, but his sisters were still angry about it, at least that's what he thinks. Eventually, he decided to go on with his life; it's not like their hostility bothered him anyways, same deal with people at school.

Once he finished his time in the bathroom, he proceeded to slide downstairs and make himself breakfast, then seeing that his younger siblings didn't have their breakfast, he decided to make it for them... even though they probably reject it anyways. Cue on point, when his younger siblings saw that he did make the their breakfast, they rejected it, Lincoln simply shrugged and proceeded to eat his own food. Then he went to pick up his backpack; he needed to get to school early since he had to go walking, he couldn't go with the others on Vanzilla since they still are angry with him, plus walking to school was kinda relaxing to him.

As he grabbed his backpack and went down, he found his sister Lori texting on her phone. She was a tall blonde girl wearing a blue tank top, shirts and blue shoes. she took a glance at him and simply went back to her phone while Lincoln waved at her. Lori was one of the sisters that didn't seem to be angry, or at the very least, wasn't hostile with him anymore, she just acted with indifference, which was fine by him.

Before he leave, he found his mom waiting for him, she was a pale blonde woman wearing a red blouse, brown pants and shoes.

"You're already leaving, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes mom, I'm walking to school" He said.

"Are you sure that you want to walk to school? You could go with your sisters in Vanzilla" Her son had been walking to school quite often as of late, so she started to wonder if something was going on with her children.

"No thanks mom, I prefer walking to school" That wasn't a lie actually; apart from being peaceful, it was also a way to avoid Vanzilla's problems.

Rita tried to analyze her son to see if something was wrong with him, but his expressions seemed genuine.

"Okay sweetie, do you have problems in school?"

"Not really" Lincoln said shrugging, while some kids picked on him for various reasons, he learned long ago how to tune them out and keep going, so it wasn't a problem for him.

Rita once again couldn't see signs of lying in her son, so she assumed he said the truth.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later" She went and kissed him in the forehead, to which Lincoln smiled.

"Okay mom, see you later, I love you" He said as he hugged her and proceeded to leave.

Once he was outside, he proceeded to admire the day for a little bit before he started walking to Royal Woods Elementary School.

* * *

 _ **Well, at least one of them is out there.**_

 _ **Anyways, this was one of my ideas that i showed some time ago.**_

 _ **I seen a lot of fanfics where Lincoln has a shitty life and he's depressed and all, those fanfics are okay and i do enjoy some of them, but one idea creep up my mind...**_

 _ **What if Lincoln did had shitty life but he didn't care and still remained as optimistic as always?**_

 ** _I hope i did a good job with this, i seen some fics that do exaggerate how mean everyone is to Lincoln (mainly his sisters) so i wanted to make it more realistic...well as realistic as a 11 year old kid shrugging off the bad stuff that happens in his life can get (I think i went overboard a bit with bun bun)._**

 ** _So i hope i did ok at least._**

 ** _the title was inspired by the song "It doesn't matter" from the sonic series._**

 ** _Edited by IsakTheDragon._**

 ** _Anyways, see ya later._**


	2. A normal school day

Lincoln happily walked up to school, enjoying the scenery and listening to music.

" _Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight_

 _Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

 _It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

 _No, no no no_

 _It doesn't matter!"._

Lincoln finished the song, funnily enough just outside his school.

Lincoln smiled as he put his headphones back into his backpack, listening to music always cheered him up, especially that song, it was one of the inspirations for how he was after all.

Lincoln entered his school, some people either laughing at him or avoiding him, the first group likely did it because of the video where he humiliated himself, so far people forgot about the video about his sisters, which was good, he didn't really cared about the mocking anyways, but he knew that his sisters where more sensitive that he was… then again, a lot of people where more sensitive than he was.

The second group avoided him because they thought he was a weirdo or a masochist apparently, thinking that he liked what he was going through, it wasn't that he liked it so much as he didn't care for it, he didn't care for those people anyways.

Really, he didn't care about his social status on school, he found having to sit on the sticky table a bit bothersome, but it was not important anyways, his grades in school were good and that was all he cared for.

He was reaching for his locker when he found himself slammed into it, it didn't really hurt...then again he has build a tolerance for pain over the years of being beaten up by his sisters and other people, so maybe he was used to it.

He turned around to see a blonde guy who was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket, blue jeans and black boots, he was looking at him with a smirk.

"Hey there pine berry" He spoke in a mocking tone.

Despite this attitude, Lincoln smiled as he didn't care...which he didn't.

"Hey Zack, how you do?" Lincoln said in a friendly tone.

Zack smiled at this, he didn't care like always, perfect.

"I'm good, but i was hoping to relieve some stress and i was wondering if you could help me".

Lincoln shrugged.

"Sure, what do you ne-" Lincoln was cut off when zach slammed his fist into his gut.

Lincoln recovered instantly, not seeming phased or annoyed in the slightest.

"I can understand that you're having trouble at home-".

*smack*

"But maybe you can use another method of channeling your frustrations".

*slam*

"This isn't healthy".

Then Zack gave Lincoln a knee to the gut, the white haired boy was a bit more affected by this blow.

"What's going on here!?" Said a female voice.

Both Lincoln and Zach turned around to see angry, she immediately went to Zack and grabbed him by the ear.

"What are you doing attacking another student?!".

She turned to Lincoln.

"Are you okay Lincoln".

He smiled as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, i'm okay, Zach was just venting his frustrations that's all".

frowned, she knew how her student tended to have a very high tolerance for everyone,which was good, but he still needed to not let himself be other people punching bag.

"See he's not angry, there's no problem here" Zach said.

"That still doesn't make it right to hit a fellow student, you're going straight to the principal office mister!" And with that she dragged the blonde guy away.

Lincoln stared at them, before shrugging and proceed to go for his locker like he was supposed to.

Prepared, Lincoln went to his classroom to proceed with his school day.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, i know, this is kinda bad.**_

 _ **Anyways, i neglected this story for quite sometime and i wanted to give attention buuuut i don't really have a clear direction for it besides throwing shit at Lincoln and making him shrug it off.**_

 _ **I simply make stuff up as i go.**_

 _ **So i don't know what i'm gonna do with this story.**_

 ** _Also yeah i'm using a bully character, didn't want to make chandler or other pre existing characters a bully so i made one. Sorry if the scenes with him and Lincoln make you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention to make you feel that way._**

 ** _Song is "It doesn't matter" from crush 40, it's the SA2 version if you're wondering._**

 ** _Anyways catch ya later or whatever._**


End file.
